


As you Wish, my Jarl.

by adepressedmeme



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: Just a little fun for the best Jarl.
Relationships: Balgruuf the Greater/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Kudos: 26





	As you Wish, my Jarl.

**Author's Note:**

> The dragonborn was kept as generic as possible to allow for maximum imagination.

Balgruuf watched her enter Dragonsreach, gazing over the heads of the city’s people who had gathered with complaints to tell their Jarl. The Dragonborn offered him a small wave before disappearing from view to his court mage’s study. Farengar and the Dragonborn had grown rather close, or so it appeared. He was the first person she would go speak to when she visited. Balgruuf couldn’t help but be a little jealous. 

Ever since discovering she was the Dargonborn Balgruuf had been interested in her, going as far as to name her Thane. As a Nord, he respected the legends. He was the one who told her she needed to see the Greybeards. Since her return from High Hrothgar, she looked more determined and focused. It made her all the more appealing to the jarl. 

Balgruuf brought his attention back to his subjects. Settling small disputes with minimal bickering. He wondered at the adventure the Dragonborn must experience. He missed his days as a soldier, being free to explore. Balgruuf envied the woman. 

With the last of the grievances aired, he stood from his throne. His joints cracked and hurt in ways that reminded him of his advanced age. He was far removed from his once adventurous self. The Dragonborn appeared out of the wizard’s study and made haste toward him. Surprised, he sat back down. 

“My jarl,” she began, “I’m glad to see you finally free of your duties for the day.” 

“Aye,” he liked that she respected his title even though she was truely of a higher status than he, “I take it you have business here?”

She cocked her head, “I always have business everywhere these days,” she chuckled, “I have no business in particular now. I just wanted to stop by and say hi to a friend.” 

Balgruuf’s chest tightened, “In that case, why don’t you join me for dinner? No doubt you have plenty of interesting stories to share.” 

“I’d be honored,” she smiled. 

With a nod, he led her up to his quarters. If he wasn’t a Jarl it would have been an open invitation for sex, but it was normal for jarls to host guests privately. His room was huge and had a table with ample space for guests. His servants were quick to bring out their meal and fill their goblets to the brim with fine wine. Not that alto swill the commoners drink. 

“So,” he clanked goblets with her, “Tell me about your latest adventure.”

The dragonborn went on to explain how she took down the last chapter of the Dark Brotherhood with help from her housecarl, Lydia. Balgruuf hung on every word she spoke, her ability to weave tales making him feel like he was there experiencing them with her. 

“Luckily for Lydia, I had her armor enchanted against fire. Who knew they had wizards in their ranks?” The dragonborn finished her tale. 

“Sounds like you have come a long way with your Thu’um,” Balgruuf replied, curious if her voice would carry a shout when she orgasmed. He knew he should feel bad about this attraction to such a younger woman, but she was everything a true Nord could hope for. She wasn’t exactly young herself either. 

“I guess so,” she leaned back in her chair, “I’d much prefer living like you do.” 

Balgruuf choked on his wine, “Like me? You’re the one who has freedom to move. I can barely manage to escape to the Bannered Mare and Irileth ends up giving me a mouthful for it. Why would you want this life?” 

“Honestly? I like the air of safety. I know that when I’m in your halls I can let my guard down, even if it’s just a little. I don’t have that luxury anywhere else,” She answered. “It sounds like you need an adventure though,” the dragonborn leaned into the table, “Why don’t we sneak out?” 

Balgruuf chuckled, “Like children? Sneaking out behind their parent’s back. I’m afraid some commoner will notice me and inform the guard and so on.” 

“Then let’s go out of town,” She offered. 

He considered it, “That would be nice, but I probably shouldn’t travel my hold without an entourage. You are capable, but numbers overwhelm.” 

“I got it,” she pounded her hands together, “Come. Follow me and grab your cloak.” 

Balgruuf didn’t argue, feeling a thrill overtake him. She led him by the hand, sticking to the shadows and timing runs between guards. Finally they reached their destination, Breezehome. She had bought the house after being given the title Thane, although under normal circumstances the events would go in the opposite order. She held the door open wide for her Jarl, then silently came in behind him. 

“Is your housecarl home?” The Jarl asked as the dragonborn moved to set some candles alight. 

“No. She’s at Jorrvaskr. There’s a certain Nord that caught her eye there and I will not deny her what small happiness she can find. We’ll have all the night to ourselves,” she grabbed two tankards and a bottle of honey mead. 

“Well, you have me for the night then. What would you like?” He pulled off his cloak and hung it on the nail on her door, turning to grab a tankard from her. 

“I assumed you would want more companionship,” she looked like she was blushing, but the Jarl wouldn’t believe that. 

“I always enjoy your company,” he replied. 

“And I yours,” she moved closer to him until they were a breath apart. 

Balgruuf may be old, but he knew that hungry look in her eyes. Taking a chance, he leaned his face down to hers. He was surprised when she moved to close the gap, taking his lips in hers. It was a tender exchange that lasted a few moments before the dragonborn pulled back momentarily, “Upstairs.” 

Their lips were entangled again as they carefully made their way up to her bedroom. Both of them leaving articles of their clothing in their wake. Balgruuf groaned as his hands reached her uncovered, perky breasts. He groped her like he was a young boy with his first woman, both because he was quite taken by her and that it had been years since a woman interested him in such a way. Having brats of childern ruined a man’s appetite to do the action that caused them.

The dragonborn stumbled when her calves hit the bed. With a smirk, she threw herself back on the bed and spread her legs daringly to the older man. He chuckled and moved to worship every inch of the warrior. Her body was etched in a work of scars, both old and young, thick and thin. He flickered his tongue over her hardened nipples and ran his hand up and down the length of her sides and her toned stomach. He marveled at her physique, so strong and firm yet still maintaining some supple flesh over her hips. 

Balgruuf had to admit to himself that seeing this powerful woman naked and yearning under him gave him thoughts of wanting more kids, if for no reason other than wanting to see her heavy with his child. The dragonborn mewled under him, her legs spread ever so farther apart as she rolled her hips up to create sweet friction against him. 

“You are the most breathtaking woman in Skyrim,” he uttered between kisses along her body, “No. All of Nirn.” 

The woman moaned at that, her hands weaved into his hair as he descended between her legs. With skilled tongue, he rolled the muscle along her slit which already glistened with moisture. She clearly wanted him as much as he wanted her. Balgruuf took no time in eating at her inviting entrance, making sure to give her most sensitive nub all the attention she could have wanted. 

“Fuck-” she panted as her first orgasm built, “My Jarl.” 

“My Thane,” he muttered against her heat. 

He liked her keeping up titles. The dragonborn rolled her head back as the first wave of her climax hit and she exploded in his mouth. Balgruuf left no drop of her go to waste. Her thu’um came out slightly as she moaned under him, shaking the walls of her house. 

“Please my Jarl,” she begged, “I need you in me.” 

“As you wish,” he replied, stroking her with his fingers. 

Balgruuf wanted to feel just how badly she wanted him. He pressed a finger into her, her walls clamping down immediately at the intrusion. With a groan, he curled the digit to stroke her. Her grip was vice on him, her walls milking the second finger he added. Balgruuf was amazed by what he was watching. The woman of legend, the slayer of Alduin, squirming at his touch and unraveling for him. He was a Jarl, sure, but she was on another level from him. She deserved a lover that still saw his days on the field of battle, not an old warrior that only battled quill and paper. 

“Balgruuf,” her voice gave away her pleasure, “Oh divines, Balgruuf.” 

“That’s it,” he braced one hand spread out over her womb to let him ram his fingers into her easier, “Cum for me Dragonborn. Cum for your Jarl.” 

Her head was still snapped back and her breaths came in hard. She had started ripping her sheets from gripping them too hard. With another slight shout, she came more violently than before. Balgruuf thought he could die a happy man now if this was the last thing he experienced. 

“Talos-fuck,” she pulled Balgruuf up and herself down by his neck for a passionate kiss. “I need you in me. Now.” 

Balgruuf smiled and kept his lips on hers while he positioned himself between her legs. He rubbed his head along her to slick himself before sliding in. They both groaned as he hilted, staying still for a moment to enjoy the new sensations. The dragonborn was the first to break the trance, grinding her hips against him. 

“By the Divines,” Balgruuf uttered as he began to thrust into her in earnest. 

The sound of their lovemaking filled the empty house. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin was music to their ears. The Dragonborn didn’t make any efforts to hide her pleasure now that they were in the privacy of her home and not in Dragonsreach. Her strong arms found purchase on his shoulders, still well toned given the Jarl’s age. She thrust herself down on him with each of his thrusts upward, maximizing their movements. 

It didn’t take long for Balgruuf to reach the end of his rope. She was too tight, too perfect. She sheathed him like they were built for each other. His movements became more erratic as he neared his release, the Dragonborn not far from her own either. 

“Where…?” He questioned. 

“In me, please,” he couldn’t believe she was begging him to give her his seed. Then again, he couldn‘t believe this was happening at all. The Dragonborn was no spring chicken, but she was young enough to court men more youthful and energetic than himself. 

He pulled her up to him as he came, her head nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Her third and final orgasm rolled out at the sensation of the Jarl spilling inside of her. Their fluids mixing in the most delicious way. 

The Jarl pulled her to his chest as he laid beside her. She draped her legs of his and allowed him to move her closer. With all her strength, she was letting him have power over her. The sentiment was not lost on the older man. 

“That was...amazing. I cannot think of a better word,” he kissed her forehead. 

“I’ve been wanting this since I first ran up those steps to your throne,” she admitted. 

“Truly?” He was surprised, “I wish you would have told me sooner!” He chuckled, “I might not have let you leave after you returned from the Greybeards.” 

“Things worked out,” she kissed at his neck. 

“Aye. That they did,” he replied, “A request if you will?” 

“Anything,” she replied. 

“Will you stay with me? At Dragonsreach? I would like to spend every night with you,” he took the chance. 

“As you wish, my Jarl.”


End file.
